


A Casual Affair

by ohmydearlord



Series: Mutually Assured Destruction [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bad Decisions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots, Just idiots, not even idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmydearlord/pseuds/ohmydearlord
Summary: An origin story!





	A Casual Affair

Melody Moeras had first met John Seed in a bar in Seattle. She was about to leave her mediocre city life behind and he was taking a rare opportunity to escape the scrutiny of his brother's church for a few nights while taking care of some legalities. But, while they'd shared drinks and first names, they had shared nothing of their personal lives. Neither were in that bar to make a lasting connection. 

Melody had sauntered in, blood red lips and fiery hair paired with her most flattering dress and picked the prettiest person in the room. With those tattoos and that suit and those supernaturally blue eyes there has been no competition. John had accepted her offer of company after only the slightest of pauses. What's the harm in a drink or ten? Who would be harmed in one night with an anonymous stranger before leaving the city, possibly for the last time? No-one would ever know.

Yet, after the waitress informed them of last call, she'd accepted his invite back to his room and they'd made their way to the elevator things had stalled. Johns phone had rung, he'd looked at the caller ID, sworn and answered, putting a finger to his lips as a warning to stay quiet. The mood immediately shifted, John seemed almost sober, those gorgeous eyes narrowing as he took and released a deep breath. His answers were short and he caught her eyes as he told the man on the other side of course he was alone, that he would head back first thing in the morning and there was almost certainly nothing to worry about. 

_"Go to sleep Joseph. It's late."_

And that had been the end of that. He'd apologised for the change of plans and called her a car. He waited for it to arrive and before he closed the car door he kissed her hard and her head spun from more than the liquor. The hotel disappeared quickly behind her and Melody arrived home. Alone with a still spinning mind full of never to be answered “what ifs”.

Two days later she had driven almost 9 hours across country with her entire life packed into her Jeep to Hope County, Montana. No more hotel bars and high heels, life would now be law enforcement and cows. Melody Moeras, the failed photographer was dead, long live Melody Moeras, the Junior Deputy. 

Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure how she’d convinced herself that a police job in a small town was going to work for her, Melody had spent more than her fair share of time spent on the other side of cuffs. Nothing too serious. Petty theft, a bar fight (or three or four), public intoxication. She'd escaped with no permanent record. It's incredible what wide eyes and a convincing sob during a teary confession will do for you.

But here she was. The newest member of the Hope County Sheriff’s Department. And 3 days after arriving in Montana Cameron fucking Burke led a raid on the Project at Eden’s Gate. 

It was a disaster. 

Burke had marched them in, waving his warrant and being so full of his own power that walking into a whole compound of angry, gun-toting assholes at 3 in the morning somehow didn’t intimidate him. It was his dumb idea to have the rookie make the arrest. Have the most powerful man in the church taken down by the least powerful member of the police force. Fucking stupid.

Standing in front of the Father and his family in the dimly lit church Melody was terrified and seething. In the eternity long 30 seconds before she’d slapped the cuffs on Joseph Seed she could have sworn she saw John’s face on the stage behind him. But that would have been ridiculous. Just a stress induced fantasy about a blue eyed man in a bar in another life.

Things had gone from bad to shitty as they escorted their prisoner to the helicopter. The peggies had rioted, they climbed all over the chopper like cockroaches. One threw himself into the blades. It went down. Staci, Joey and Whitehorse were all taken. Fucking Burke escaped and left her to die.   
Long story short, she escaped, fought her way through the woods, found Burke, they’d halfway escaped and then he left her to die. Again. Rescued, then immediately thrust into leadership in a shiny new civil war and the discovery that she hadn’t hallucinated Bar-John at the church. 

There was shit in between but that wasn’t nearly as important as the discovery that Bar-John was John Seed. 

John who drank obscenely expensive whiskey, who smiled like he knew the secrets of God himself and who'd sent a jolt of electricity she could still feel down her spine when he’d touched her was here, in Hope County.

John Seed was brother to Joseph Seed, the cult leader she’d arrested.

John Seed was a Herald and the Baptist for the Project at Eden’s Gate. 

John Seed was the bad guy.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you name things? I'm just going with songs I'm listening to. Is that too 2000's teenager of me?


End file.
